Los vídeos de VOLKODLAK
"Hace 2 meses atrás aproximadamente, un amigo mío me contó acerca de un antiguo usuario apodado "VOLKODLAK", no tengo ni las mas remota idea de quien carajo es, pero él me dijo que era un ex-usuario de la página de torrents mas famosa: ThePirateBay (hasta el día de hoy lo sigue siendo). Ese usuario en especifico, subió 10 vídeos que al parecer tenía contenido que superaba los limites permitidos, entre ellos; gore, snuff, violaciones, y hasta pedofilia, algo similar a los vídeos de Normal Porn for Normal People, pero mucho peor y retorcido. La verdad que se creó una gran polémica e inquietud en ThePirateBay, al final los administradores del sitio, borraron toda evidencia presente, tanto la cuenta del usuario VOLKODLAKy sus vídeos, fue así como también suprimieron todas las cuentas de los usuarios que alcanzaron a descargar o visualizar los vídeos, no se sabe porque lo hicieron, quizá para obtener placer propio o saciar su apetito sexual o algo por el estilo, no lo sé, pero muchas personas si lo hicieron. Aunque los administradores igual se vieron involucrados en este "crimen" (por decirlo así), por la sencilla razón de que escondieron toda evidencia relacionada con VOLKODLAK, una forma como para limpiar el historial de la página y no ensuciar su nombre, creo yo que hubiese sido un buen momento para haber llevado la evidencia a las autoridades y dar con el paradero definitivo del responsable de los vídeos, cosa que no hicieron y fue así como todo dio un giro inesperado de 360º grados. thumb|376px Esto es algo que sucedió recientemente, hace 6 meses atrás, muchos de nosotros quizá ni nos enteramos de lo que sucedió. Hay pocos testigos (usuarios) que alcanzaron a sospechar o denunciar los vídeos, pocos tuvieron la valentía de verlos, con "pocos" me refiero que entre ellos, estoy yo. Ya que fue tanta la curiosidad (me recuerda a la frase: "La curiosidad mató al gato") que le dije a mi amigo que si por casualidad tenía esos vídeos, en un principio creyó que yo estaba loco o era un pervertido, sin embargo, le dije que quería verlo por curiosidad, le insistí, él me dijo que si los tenía, bien guardado, pero los tenía (quizá para presentarlos como evidencia a las autoridades o tenerlos bajo su posesión). Así que se los pedí y él amablemente lo subió en un "archivo .rar" en Mediafire, antes de que fuera borrado en pocos minutos, los descargue rápidamente. A todo esto, no se supo más sobre el usuario VOLKODLAK, si tratan de buscar en algunos foros y comunidades acerca de este usuario, puede que encuentren poca información, ya que como reitero, no muchos supieron la existencia de los "supuestos" vídeos alojados en ThePirateBay. De todas maneras, si ingresan al perfil del usuario , verán que no hay ningún vídeo o archivo alojado. Aunque no sé si alguien de ustedes habrá escuchado hablar sobre el tema o haber visto alguno de los vídeos... pero cualquier información o declaración que tengan, lo pueden compartir en mi blog, me gustaría escuchar sus experiencias. No tengan miedo también de contarles a las autoridades, sería de muy grata ayuda para ellos. Si alguien me pide los vídeos, les diré que no, porque ya no los tengo conmigo. En fin, después de que había descargado los vídeos, le dije a mi "partner" (siempre le digo así) que me iba a desconectar un momento, pero ese momento se transformó en uno largo, me quedé alrededor de 4 horas visualizando tales macabras escenas, en ese instante no sabía como me iba a afectar psicológicamente, ya no sería la misma persona. Se que muchos de ustedes se preguntarán: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, como lo dije anteriormente, todo era por curiosidad, creo que varios hubiesen estado en la misma situación que yo. El error más grande que he cometido fue reproducirlos, ahora la pregunta que también querrán saber: ¿Los vi todos?. La respuesta es "si", los vi todos, excepto algunos, no los vi por completo u otros definitivamente no los vi por lo crudo que era. El vídeo que más me dejó trastornado fue la violación de una mujer, al parecer era joven, no pasaba más allá de los 20 años. Ese en especial, marcó mi vida para siempre. ADVERTENCIA: A continuación, dejaré el nombre de cada vídeo y detalles de lo que vi. Sí eres sensible en estos casos o no soportas lo grotesco, te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo. barbacue_74.avi Fue el primer vídeo que vi, por lo que pude apreciar la imagen de vídeo era algo antigua, típico de un "cassette" de VHS de los 80's, pero estaba transformado a un vídeo .AVI, la escena mostraba al parecer una familia,haciendo una parrillada en el jardín de la casa. El sonido estaba desfasado, y las voces se escuchaban como murmullos, así que era técnicamente imposible escuchar lo que decian. Hasta en ese entonces, no encontraba nada fuera de lo común. En eso, la imagen cambió bruscamente y se ve a los niños jugando al fútbol con un adulto, posiblemente puede que sea su padre. A partir de ese momento, hubo varios cortes y distorsiones, tal vez faltó algún cuadro en la escena. Después de que la imagen se fundió a negro por 10 segundos... lo que pasó a continuación me dejó confundido; la imagen volvió a la normalidad, pero la familia se encontraba amarrada a un palo de madera enorme, tenían sangre en sus rostros, alrededor de ellos había fuego, quizá era una fogata. Entre los murmullos más el audio desfasado, se escuchaban gritos y quejidos. Alguien los estaba grabando mientras la familia iba a ser quemada, varias personas aparecieron con una larga capa que cubría sus rostros, ellos emitían como un tipo de cántico y levantaban sus brazos, en eso me pregunté si era una secta satánica o algún tipo de sacrificio que estaban haciendo. Seguían los gritos, acompañado con el espantoso cántico de esas extrañas personas presentes... en ese instante, uno de los encapuchados llevó consigo una lata de gasolina, lo tiró al fuego, y las llamas de a poco yacían en los cuerpos de la familia, carbonizándolos uno por uno. Todo esto fue seguido por gritos desesperados mientras un extraño ente salió desde el fuego, no pude apreciar bien lo que era, porque la imagen se cortó dando fin al vídeo. dizziness_81.avi Para mí, este vídeo fue más horrendamente retorcido que el primero, aunque en un principio pensé que no lo iba a ser, grave error. El vídeo era más o menos "estándar", por decirlo así, la calidad no era muy reciente pero tampoco muy antigua. En escena, se ve que la cámara se encontraba estática, filmando una pared donde no había absolutamente nada, en eso se escuchó gritos femeninos pidiendo auxilio, acompañado con un lento sollozo de la misma mujer. Esto no duró mas de 30 segundos, se escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta y cerrarla violentamente, otra vez la mujer gritó de forma desesperada, alguien tomó la cámara y empezó a grabar a la mujer, lo que vi en ese momento hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta, la mujer estaba amarrada de manos, colgando desde una barrera de metal, le faltaban las dos piernas que por lo que pude ver, habían sido arrancadas, tenía heridas corto punzantes alrededor de su abdomen, sangraba mucho, sobretodo desde una herida que había sido proporcionada en su cabeza, en eso, le ponen una bolsa en la cabeza, tal vez para asfixiarla. La persona que estaba grabando se le pudo ver una mano con la cual accionó una palanca, se escuchó un estruendo, y se pudo apreciar que debajo de la mujer se abrió un tipo de puerta que daba a otro lugar desconocido. Este rió de forma maniática, la empezó a apuñalar reiteradas veces en todo su cuerpo, sin estar satisfecho, la volvió a apuñalar, pero en sus ojos, después de todo eso, cortó las cuerdas que sujetaban las manos de esa pobre mujer, agonizando, su cuerpo cae en el agujero debajo de ella, el tipo encendió una linterna donde se pudo revelar unos ratones hambrientos comiendo el cuerpo de la ya fallecida mujer. Por último, se ve al tipo escupiendo el cadáver. bloodbath_29.avi Me provocó dolor de cabeza, nauseas y vómitos al ver esto. Ya suponía lo que iba a ocurrir en este vídeo por el sólo hecho de leer tan enfermizo título. Pero mi subconsciente me engañó, tampoco pensé que era un vídeo tan crudo como los otros. La calidad era algo similar al primer vídeo, pero algo mejorado, se vio una mano abriendo una puerta la cual conducía a una habitación que estaba adornada con utensilios para bebés, pude escuchar perfectamente una voz de hombre que decía: -I'm coming for you baby...-, pero diciéndolo de forma burlesca. Se dirigió hacía lo que parecía la cuna del bebé, en eso, empezó a grabar al bebe y al mismo tiempo se reía de él, pensé que algo malo iba a ocurrir aquí... lo presenciaba. El sujeto fue y cerró la puerta lentamente, le puso seguro y volvió hacía la cuna cogiendo al bebé en sus brazos, lo colocó encima de una mesa para que esté en altura más o menos de sus caderas, el sujeto dejó la cámara en la mesa, esta graba solamente la cara del bebé que en ese momento se sentía muy confundido y no sabía lo que estaba pasando. El hombre dijo: '-Okay, don't move to make it easier.-', en ese instante el bebé empezó a llorar descontroladamente, el hombre le amordazó la boca con un calcetín y se vio como la mesa se movía bruscamente en varias oportunidades, el bebé estaba siendo penetrado. Yo me quedé helado un largo minuto, pensé como una persona tan enferma podría haber hecho esto. En ese entonces, el hombre algo ya cansado (se podía escuchar su respiración continua), cogió al bebé nuevamente en sus brazos y lo llevó al baño de la habitación, dejó al bebé en el suelo mientras él llenaba la bañera con agua caliente. Cuando creí que todo ya iba a terminar, el hombre tomó al bebé y lo ahogó en la bañera, en eso, dejó la cámara en una de las repisas del baño, y muestra al hombre golpeando con un martillo el cadáver del bebé, cubierto de sangre, fue hacía la cámara y lo apaga. garage_88.avi El mas repugnante de todos, en mi opinión. Comenzó mostrando a cinco niños de entre 8 y 10 años de edad, aproximadamente. Todos estaban sentados de rodilla con una venda en los ojos mirando hacía al frente donde apuntaba la cámara. Como en el primer vídeo, el audio era pésimo y solo se escuchaban murmullos y gritos. En escena, se vio una habitación llena de herramientas, y un adulto gritándole a los niños y golpeándolos en varias ocasiones. Este hombre se va y aparecen otros cinco sujetos, cada uno con una mascara que cubría por completo sus rostros y vestidos con ropa militar, detrás de la cámara se escuchó un grito, posiblemente les ordena a los sujetos a hacer algo, y eso fue exactamente lo que iban a hacer; cada uno orinó en el cuerpo de cada niño, mientras los niños se quejaban y gritaban al mismo tiempo. Al parecer fue tanta la excitación que ellos tenían, que se masturbaron en frente de ellos, cuando se retiraron, la cámara hizo un zoom hacía los rostros de cada niño, sus rostros estaban cubierto de esperma. Cuando uno de los niños vomito, el hombre que apareció al principio, lo obligó a comer su propio vómito. El hombre furioso, lo golpeó con una barra de metal hasta matarlo, y así lo hizo. Cada niño fue asesinado de forma distinta; a uno lo partieron por la mitad con una motosierra, todas sus vísceras yacían en el suelo. Otro fue mutilado con un cuchillo carnicero, mientras los otros niños escuchaban sus horrendos gritos de desesperación, el penúltimo niño fue masacrado con un machete, y al último niño, en vez de matarlo, lo torturaron por unos largos minutos, tenía heridas por todas partes, cuando su cuerpo no resistió más, cayó al suelo. Los sujetos sabían que el niño ya estaba muerto, pero lo siguieron golpeando con patadas y puñetazos, tal vez lo hicieron por diversión. La imagen se distorsionó unos 30 segundos hasta que con eso dio fin al vídeo. sweetchild_36.avi Uno de los vídeos mas enfermizos de la historia. Es más, incluso pude conseguir de forma externa y exclusiva una captura de este vídeo, ya que al momento de deshacerme de todos los vídeos, se me había olvidado por completo obtener evidencias, se los dejaré más abajo, pero ojo, si estás en contra de la pedofilia, te sugiero que no lo veas. En fin, el vídeo estaba en pésima calidad, a diferencia de los otros, este comenzó con un poco de estática, que no duró mas de 15 segundos, para dar inicio a lo que era ni más ni menos que una escena pornográfica siendo grabado por un tercero. Pude observar que esto era claramente material pedofílico. Al poco rato de que pasará la estática, se ve una cama y a un niño completamente desnudo sentado encima de ella, ese niño no debería tener más de 8 años, calculo. Entonces, fue allí donde se escuchó hablar a un hombre dándole indicaciones al niño, este hizo movimientos y poses sexuales, y a su vez, lamía lo que parecía una paleta de dulce. Sin embargo, el niño igual se sentía incomodo ante esa situación. Entró otro hombre adulto, cogió al niño y lo puso en su pierna para pegarle en sus nalgas, mientras este sujetaba uno de los brazos del niño. El niño parecía tranquilo, no protestaba en ningún momento, quizá todo esa escena estaba planeada, suponía yo que el que estaba allí era el padre con su hijo. Al pasar los minutos, la escena se volvió violenta; el niño quiso irse, pero el sujeto lo obligó a quedarse, este cogió una correa y azotó al niño dejándolo con marcas en todo su cuerpo. Un murmullo se escuchó en ese instante, el hombre le hizo un gesto con la mano al niño, entonces este se puso boca abajo, al parecer lo estaban obligando a tener sexo con el hombre. El sujeto que grababa la situación le dijo al otro hombre: '-Do it, this looks fun.-'. Entonces el niño lloró y empezó a poner resistencia. El hombre le amarró sus piernas y sus manos, después de eso tuvo penetración anal con el niño, lo hizo exactamente por 3 minutos hasta que dijo: '-It's bleeding-' ambos sujetos rieron, dejaron al niño casi inconsciente que se desangrará en la cama, luego de 1 minuto, ambos agarraron al niño y golpearon su cabeza reiteradas veces contra la pared de concreto... (No sé lo que ocurrió mas adelante, no pude terminar de verlo, era demasiado fuerte para mi). clippers_99.avi Bien, sé que en algún momento iba a mandar toda a la mierda y contactarme con las autoridades para hallar de una vez por toda al responsable de estos vídeos, pero en vez de hacer tal acto de heroísmo y jamás tuve la libertad de hacerlo, los seguí viendo, mi mente se concentró en eso. Este vídeo era un poco mas extenso que los anteriores, tal vez porque se trataba de un grupo que se dedicaba a secuestrar y violar mujeres, todos los echos eran grabados para venderlos como material pornográfico en mercados o a través de la Internet. El vídeo comenzó normalmente, mostró una toma donde la cámara hacía una seguidilla a una mujer que caminaba por una plaza a solas. Fue entonces, cuando dos sujetos se bajaron de un auto y la agarraron por sorpresa, la mujer opuso resistencia, uno de ellos le puso un paño en la boca, en eso, la mujer se tranquilizó y cayó desmayada. La imagen se fundió en negro, tal como paso en el primer vídeo. La imagen volvió dando lugar a un bosque lejos de la ciudad, una persona estaba grabando el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer secuestrada que yacía tirada en el suelo húmedo, estaba sucia, mojada y algo maltratada, apenas podía hablar, se escuchaban pequeños quejidos de ella, sus manos estaban atadas alrededor de un árbol, solo podía mover sus piernas, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. En eso, una mujer de pelo rubio se hizo presente en el lugar, también estaba desnuda, creí que era otra mujer secuestrada, pero lo que iba a hacer a continuación me dejo perplejo; ella iba a ser parte de la violación de la mujer secuestrada, la mujer rubia se puso encima del cuerpo de la otra mujer y comienza a hacer un tipo de roce o movimiento sexual con el cuerpo, en el instante me di cuenta de porque el vídeo se titulaba "clippers", claramente así se llama a un tipo de pose sexual para tener sexo entre mujeres. Enfermizo, cruel y retorcido, esas 3 palabras describían perfectamente al vídeo. Luego de que pasaran 8 minutos de violación, la mujer rubia comenzó a orinar encima del inconsciente cuerpo de la otra mujer. No satisfecha con lo que hizo, cogió un cuchillo y le cortó alrededor del abdomen, en eso, ella metió sus manos dentro del estómago y sacó todas sus vísceras, con lo que ella empieza a masticar un pedazo del intestino mirando hacía la cámara, como si disfrutara de lo que hizo. Investigue en la Internet acerca de esto, y si, había información de una mujer que había sido violada y torturada en un bosque, su cadáver descompuesto estaba atado a un árbol, y fue encontrado después de 22 días. Aún no dan con el paradero de los responsables que cometieron tan macabro crimen. thumb|243px funnymouth_22.avi El contenido de estos vídeos iba ascendiendo cada vez de nivel, se ponía más fuerte y crudo. Cuando terminé de ver clippers_99.avi, fui a vomitar al baño, me sentía mareado. Al regresar, puse en marcha el siguiente vídeo titulado funnymouth_22.avi. En el vídeo sale un hombre desnudo sentado y amarrado en una silla en una habitación vieja y sucia. En su pecho tenía algo escrito, decía: "FAGGOT" que en español significa "maricón", el hombre dijo: -What are you doing?-, atrás de él, había como una especie de cortina, en eso, detrás de las cortinas, apareció una mujer con una máscara de cerdo, en su mano portaba unas tijeras de podar, me imagine por un momento de lo que iba a hacer con eso. La mujer se quitó la máscara y comenzó a besar al hombre alrededor de su cara, el hombre se movió bruscamente de la silla, se le notó con rabia y furia. La mujer para tranquilizarlo, lo golpeó con un martillo en su cabeza, quedando inmediatamente inconsciente, en eso, aprovechó de sacarle los dientes con un alicate, desde la boca del hombre escurría sangre. Cuando todos sus dientes fueron retirados, esté despertó. El hombre sintió un dolor insoportable en su boca y es cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía sus dientes. La mujer se volvió a colocar la máscara de cerdo y es en ese entonces cuando decidió mutilarle el pene, le colocó cinta adhesiva en su boca para no escuchar sus gritos de dolor, procedió a cortarle el pene con las tijeras de podar, el hombre se desangró de manera brutal, fue tanto el dolor que él cayó en una traumatismo severo. La mujer le sacó la cinta adhesiva, agarró el miembro mutilado y se lo puso en la boca del hombre, obligando a comérselo. El hombre lo hizo, pero a la vez vomito. La mujer se retiró un momento y volvió después de 1 minuto, trajo consigo una bandeja de otros penes mutilados y se los puso nuevamente en la boca del hombre, ella hizo presión para que no lo escupiera, ella quería que se ahogara, y lo consiguió. El hombre murió ahogado y se notó que sus ojos estaban rojos. Lo último que pude apreciar es que la mujer hizo un zoom a los ojos del hombre por unos 20 segundos, y es así como finalizó el vídeo. kidnapping_44.avi Este vídeo lo deje inconcluso, me perturbo demasiado las escenas. Solo alcance a visualizar unos pocos minutos, pero en este momento no quiero dar detalles. hanging_37.avi Me sacó lagrimas al solo ver este vídeo, era tanta la rabia que tenía... no se porque lo vi, pero al igual que el anterior, lo deje inconcluso. No entregaré detalles. faceless_10.avi Tomé el valor de ver este último vídeo. A diferencia de todos los anteriores vídeos, esta era más casera, y parecía ser un poco más tranquila, no tan perversa. Pero otra vez mi subconsciente me jugó una mala pasada... no era lo que yo esperaba. La imagen comenzó en una cocina, al poco rato fue moviéndose hasta llegar a una olla gigante con agua hirviendo, al parecer alguien apagó el horno, y con unos guantes de cocina, cogió la olla y lo llevó fuera de la cocina hacía otro lugar, la cámara parecía distorsionarse a cada momento, fue difícil apreciar quien era el sujeto que estaba haciendo todo eso. Volvió hacía la cocina para coger la cámara, va hacía a lo que parece un salón principal de la casa, donde hay otra persona acostada en un sofá, que no se percata de lo que esta pasando. Colocó la cámara en una repisa de la sala principal apuntando hacía el sofá, el sujeto tomó la olla y tiró el agua hirviendo a la persona que estaba acostada en el sofá, rápidamente cogió la cámara para grabar como se retorcía el tipo en el suelo, mientras su cara se derretía a vista y paciencia del que grababa. Gran parte de su cuerpo resulto quemado, con ampollas gigantes y un rostro irreconocible, solo que quedó sin rostro. La filmación se cortó y paso a otra escena donde se vio al mismo sujeto tirando unas bolsas de basura en un basurero, posiblemente descuartizó el cuerpo de la otra persona para borrar cualquier evidencia. En eso, el vídeo finalizó. A todo esto me pregunto: ¿El responsable de las grabaciones es el mismo usuario que subió los vídeos? ¿O eran clips de otros vídeos pero con otro nombre, con lo que el usuario los hizo pasar como si fueran suyos? Hay todo un misterio por delante sin resolver, y hasta el día de hoy sigo con un trauma al haber visto los vídeos. Nadie quiere saber más sobre VOLKODLAK, y para mí, el tema queda hasta aquí. Categoría:Internet Categoría:NRHT Categoría:Mentes trastornadas